cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina: The Animated Series Lost Episode
Sabrina: The Animated Series is an American animated children's television series based on the Archie Comics character Sabrina the Teenage Witch. It was produced by Savage Studios Ltd. and Hartbreak Films in association with DIC Entertainment, which was owned by Disney at the time. Despite being advertised as a spin-off of the live-action series and borrowing certain elements from it, the cartoon was instead set in the original Archie Comics canon, as it contradicted the live-action show's premise of Sabrina not knowing about magic prior to her sixteenth birthday. But, what a lot of people didn't know is that, there was a lost episode that few had ever seen. It aired on a strange time like; 12:00 in the morning, and it had elements that are too graphic for younger viewers. I, was one of those viewers. It opens up like any other episode, but the title of the episode was called, "Trump's Plan". The episode starts with Sabrina at school, she is informed that their teacher is absent with the stomach bug, but is sending a replacement. And that replacement being, the one, the only, Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks. He enters the room, Bible in hand, and rambles about Christianity. "Hello children, my name is Father Uncle Ruckus, no relation. Today we be talkin' about White Jesus and how he done died on the cross for our white asses." Sabrina is mostly shocked about this "New Teacher's" newfound profanity towards black people. Maritza raised her hand, and Uncle Ruckus got her attention by saying the *Clears Throat*, 'N' word. She got offended, but Uncle Ruckus didn't care. It cuts to Sabrina's house and Salem can be seen, reading an article about Donald Trump's construction on the wall around Mexico. And Mr. Spellman (Sabrina's father if you didn't know) can be seen shoving the valve into his neighbor's mouth! "Buck Strickland, forgive me for using propane for this." Then he turns it on and his neighbor's guts spews out in a fountain of gore as it overflows with gasoline. Mr. Spellman then lit his guts on fire with a match while his neighbor's alive and kicking. "That's a clean burning Hell, I'll tell you what!" Salem looks out and begins to freak out in a cartoonish fashion. "OH MY GOD!" As Sabrina and Harvey walks in, Salem already began calling 911. "Sabrina, your father's going on another killing spree!" Sabrina looks, disheveled. They go in the attic and plan to find a way to make her teacher feel better and go on with his life. But Salem had other plans. He plans to stop Donald Trump from killing the Mexicans and become the next President of The United States. As he tells them this, Harvey looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "That's a good idea and all, but there's something that you all should know. I used to be…" The screen zooms into his face. "A Hermaphrodite…!" Sabrina and Salem, just stares at him. "What the hell…?" Salem asks. As this goes on, Mr. Spellman is shoving clam chowder up a fat lady's ass. "I'll clam YOUR chowder!" Mr. Spellman says loudly. "Ballfucking Fuckmuffins Take My Fucking Chum!" Sabrina looks out the window and sees her father force feeding a dog broken glass and uses it's stomach as a punching bag. She just shakes her head and continues to create the potion. The scene cuts to Salem sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night, and if you look closely in one of the houses, you'd see a skeleton eating Popeye's Fried Chicken while watching The Simpsons on Netflix. Salem rides on a broomstick to Washington DC while Sabrina and Harvey ride on their bikes to the teacher's house. They make it to where her teacher is and she... Sees him lying in a pool of blood. Sabrina and Harvey rushes towards him and Sabrina holds her teacher. "What happened?!" She asks. Her teacher says one, little, thing. "Your father, has lost his fucking mind..." "Why did he do it?" Harvey asked. "Because... Gorillas made him do it...!" Sabrina's teacher dies after that. Meanwhile, Salem makes it to Washington DC as Donald Trump makes a speech about Mexicans being evolved from rats. And Salem holds a magic ball made from 120 volts, which, in a house, would draw 0.5 amp of current electricity. "Give it up Trump, this campaign is derailed!" Trump then said, "Listen, Salem, a man's home is his castle, and you are an intruder. I am the #1 top man of this state. The boss. The big kahuna." Trump then looked slightly sinister looking. Salem takes notice of this and says, "Your not Trump, Trump is a host of a reality television. When I saw you becoming president, I knew that he would never pull something like this, let alone having sexual molestation charges. Those are the work of gorillas!" Trump looks at him with confusion. "Gorillas? Gorillas? We are Gorillas." He pulls his face off like a mask, and the security, the people all working for Trump, are, all, mother, fucking, gorillas! "Surprise!" He says. Salem begins to panic as the gorillas all began firing their guns, but Salem dodges the bullets and runs out of the White House and through the parking lot. He got to his broom stick in time, but Trump grabs it and pulls it back down. He was captured, tortured with animal porn, and was raped by a gorilla. No one knows what happened during the last five seconds, as they taped armature footage of people dressed up as Edgar Allan Poe and H.P. Lovecraft raping baby gorillas. We didn't know what happened during those times, but it may have showed us that our world might be invaded by conniving, evil alien gorillas. And it might be happening. Right. Now. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:CreepyPasta Article